My Broken Heart
by EmprezzMystique
Summary: Lucy is left on the ground, but finds herself dying in the arms of her brothers. Her family and guild. No, not Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail is the one that killed her. But when she's truly gone, everybody realises they love her. They were all wrong. They didn't believe in the one girl that loved them throughout it all. They didn't believe Lucy. Slight RoLu and StiLu. Character death.
1. Chapter 1:Our Fight

**My Broken Heart Chapter 1**

**Our Fight**

**Lucy POV**

I was walking home after another party at the guild. It's been a year since Lisanna returned. A year since I was ignored. And a year since I was kicked out of my team. Everything started with Lisanna's return. Don't get me wrong, I love her, I really do. It's just, after being ignored by your nakama, you can't help but think of why it happened. Lisanna, Laxus, and Master are the **only ones** that still talk to me now. Lisanna is really nice, and has become the **true sister** that I've **never had**. Laxus is still annoying, he calls me blondie like all the time, but I can tell he really cares. Unlike everybody else. And Master, Master was just being Master, y'know? The pervy, old man that's serious when he needs to be, but happy every other time. They love me, but...

Everybody hates me now.

Levy, my best friend, ignores me now. Natsu, my other best friend, shuns me now. Erza, my big sister, brushes me off now. Gray, my big brother, gives me the cold shoulder now. Wendy, my little sister, hates and glares at me now. I guess I still have my **real** family, but it'll never be the same. Only having 3 people, Lisanna, Laxus, and Master, on your side, after having a guild full of people who love you, it's just really heartbreaking. Well I still have _them _but-

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a scream.

That voice, it couldn't be...

Lisanna!

I ran towards the voice; not caring for my safety, only for hers. For my family's. But when I got there, I saw something I would never want to happen to my sister. Lisanna was on the ground, a bloody wound on her head, and 4 massive guys surrounding her, all carrying weapons. My eyes widened, but I acted fast. I called out Loke to fight 2 of the men, while I got rid of the others. Since, my team kicked me out for being 'weak', I became stronger, with the help of Laxus of course. That's why, all of the guys were fleeing in less than 10 seconds; but not without leaving me with a few cracked ribs, and broken bones.

"Lucy, are you okay now?" Loke, my most loyal spirit asked me. I nodded my head and he returned to the Spirit World.

"Nee-chan?" Lisanna asked me. I smiled softly, and headed over to her. "Arigato, Nee-chan." she whispered before drifting off into unconsciousness. I smiled once more before picking up all of the weapons.

And then, I heard "Lisanna are you alright?!" being screamed, and the thundering roar of footsteps. In less then 10 seconds, Team Natsu, Levy, Gajeel, Elfman, and Mirajane were in front of me. All of their eyes widened, before Natsu picked me up and pinned me against the wall, the weapons dropping out of my hands.

"How could you Lucy?!" Natsu screamed, while everybody was just crying, and looking at me with hateful eyes. I was confused at first, before realizing; they thought that I hurt Lisanna.

"Minna! I-I di-" I started, but was cut off by Mirajane; by now, they had picked up Lisanna from the cold, wet ground.

"You hurt Lisanna! My little sister! You don't deserve to be a part of Fairy Tail!" she screamed in my face. After that, everybody, except team Natsu, ran back to the guild, with Lisanna in their arms.

"Y-you guys believe me right?" I ask feebly, only to be met with harsh glares and cold gazes. At first, I thought that they were just going to walk off; oh but how wrong I was! They beat me bloody. Tortured me. And worst of all, they erased my guild insignia. And then, they just left me.

I knew I would die if I stayed there, so I called out my transporter spirit, Adrian. He, at first, said that I would have to go to the hospital, or at least get treated first, but I denied, saying that is he didn't take me, I'd drag myself there. He gave in; knowing that I would, actually do that. Where was I going? To my family guild. To my brothers' guild. To Sabertooth.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story! I hope you like it, please read my others, and I'm sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors you might have found-I try hard to edit my work and I usually look over my stories to edit again when I find a mistake. Thank you if you have for followed, reviewed, and/or listed this story as one of your favourites-it means a lot to me!**


	2. Chapter 2:Their Mistake

**My Broken Heart Chapter 2**

**Their Mistake**

**Lisanna POV**

It's so dark. So black. "What happened?" I muttered to myself, before a wave of realisation hit me. Lucy-nee...Lucy-nee saved me from those 4 guys! She beat them up for me! That look in her eye...it said that she didn't care about herself...only for me.

"Why, nee-chan?" I whispered, before waking up to shouting.

I woke up to see Laxus and Natsu yelling at each other, with Master looking at Natsu with horror and shock filled eyes. Team Natsu, minus Natsu, Levy-chan, Wendy, Gajeel, Elfman-nii, and Mira-nee were all surrounding me, looking at the bickering duo.

"I don't care what you say! That blonde bitch got what she deserved! She was tortured because Lisanna was tortured! She doesn't deserve to be a Fairy Tail mage! She doesn't even deserve to be alive! Besides, it doesn't matter anymore. She should be dead by now! Lisanna did some good damage, but we finished her off!" Natsu yelled, his voice taking an ominous tone at the end. Blonde? Me tortured? I gasped, it couldn't be! Not, not...

"Lucy would never do that you asshole! Why would she do that to one of her only remaining family members?! Don't you know that!? Oh well of course you don't, you haven't talked to her in a year! Nobody besides Lisanna, Gramps, and I have! She should be dead now you say? She doesn't deserve to be a Fairy Tail mage? She doesn't deserve to be alive? I'll kill you Natsu Dragneel!" Laxus shouted back; everyone was shocked. Nobody apart from me, Master, and Lucy's other real family knew that Laxus had a soft spot for Lucy. But there is something that surprises me-Laxus called Lucy by her name, not 'Blondie'. Hang on! It is...It is Lucy!

"Nee-chan?" I sniffled, and everybody turned their attention to me, even Natsu and Laxus stopped bickering. Everybody apologised for them, but I didn't care, all I wanted was Lucy-nee.

"Yes, Lisanna?" Mira-nee, my big sister, asked.

"No, not you nee-chan, I'm looking for Lucy-nee. Where is she?" instantly all of their eyes were filled with pure rage and hate. Mira-nee, eyes still filled with rage, hate, and a slight bit of curiosity, was the first one to speak up.

"Wendy, does she have amnesia?" she asked the poor girl.

"No, I don't have amnesia!" I yelled. getting out of the infirmary bed and standing up.

"Then why don't you remember Lu- no that blonde bitch attacking you!?" Levy screamed, earning glares from a certain Dragon Slayer, and approving looks from everyone else.

"That's because Lucy-nee never attacked me! She saved me!" I yelled, earning shocked looks from everyone apart from Laxus and Master.

"Lisanna, what do you mean?" Wendy asked.

"Lucy-nee never attacked me! She saved me from the 4 guys who said that they would kill me for being in Fairy Tail; they were in a dark guild." I yelled, my voice becoming so low, it was barely a whisper. Everybody gasped, and they began muttering things like "And we did that to her...", or "I can't believe that we.."

"What did you do to Lucy-nee?" I asked shakily. Everybody looked at each other, before Natsu explained. When he was finished, I screamed.

"I can't believe you did that to her! Do you even know the pain you've caused her this past year. Only 3 people in this entire guild, talked to her. That was me, Laxus, and Master! Only 3! Do you know what she said to me one day, when I asked her if she was fine with everyone ignoring her, and if she wanted me to help get her noticed?! Do you know what she said?! Huh?! She said, _'It doesn't matter who notices me, because if I at least have someone, it'll be okay. You're my true sister Lisa, I'd rather die than for you to get hurt.'_! She told me that, when I was the cause she was ignored! She doesn't deserve to be a Fairy Tail mage you say? She deserves it more than anyone in this room! She risked her life to save me, when you people hurt her so badly on the inside! No one deserves to be alive, and a Fairy Tail mage more than Lucy! She didn't beat up her nakama, but put her life on the line, even if she was being ignored. Even when she only had 3 people who still loved her, she put her life on the line, and it's all because of me! If everyone focused less on me, and more on nee-chan, then she wouldn't have been ignored. If you hadn't ignored her, then nee-chan wouldn't be dying right now!" I screamed, blinded by rage, and fury for my should-be dying sister. Dying? My eyes widened.

"I have to go!" I screamed, and Mira-nee, somehow knowing what I was thinking, held me back.

"Lisanna, she's probably gone by now. With the damage that Natsu said they inflicted on her, she'll be gone now." she whispered sadly in my ear.

"I don't care!" I shouted, running out of the guild to where I was attacked. To where it all happened. To where my sister was supposedly dying.

I could vaguely sense Laxus running beside me, a protective fire burning in his eyes. Fairy Tail, running behind me, all screaming for me to stop, telling me to let her go. But I couldn't. She put her life on the line to save me, and is dying because of it.

When I ran into the alley, my eyes widened. There was a small splatter of blood on the side, where I was undoubtedly hit. But I wasn't shocked by that. I was shocked by the large pool of blood in the middle of the alley. But what was more surprising, was that Lucy was no where to be found.

'Unless...' I thought, looking at Laxus, who happened to catch onto my thoughts, and nodded.

"She left..." he whispered, his voice cracking.

"I guess that she wanted to die with them. Her scent just disappears."

She didn't want to die alone. She wanted to die surrounded by family.

Lucy wanted to die surrounded by Sabertooth.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story! I hope you like it, please read my others, and I'm sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors you might have found-I try hard to edit my work and I usually look over my stories to edit again when I find a mistake. Thank you if you have for followed, reviewed, and/or listed this story as one of your favourites-it means a lot to me!**


	3. Chapter 3:My Family

**My Broken Heart Chapter 3**

**My Family**

**Lisanna POV**

"Laxus! Can't you bring us there? I know you can turn into lightning, so please! I just want to see my sister one more time." I say, tears streaming down my face, my voice almost a whisper. The alley is filled to the brim with Fairy Tail members, but no one moves near the large pool of blood in the middle of the alley. The members have grieving and shocked faces, but I don't care; I'm staring at Laxus, waiting for his response.

I can see the reluctance in Laxus' face, so I plead once more. "Don't you want to see nee-chan more time? Please Laxus, just this once. I wanna see my big sister." I sniffle, my voice soft. This time, Laxus smiles softly and nods; picking me up, and turning into lightning, dashing towards Sabertooth.

Towards our sister.

* * *

**Lucy POV**

I could feel my magic power draining, and I knew Adrian could too. And that's probably why travelled faster; so fast, that I landed in the middle of Sabertooth with a thud. My bones broke once more, my life draining out of me. Adrian disappeared in a flash of golden light. In that instant, I was surrounded by my family.

"Lucy! What happened!? We have to get you to a doctor!" they screamed, I just smiled weakly, and shook my head. I was too far gone. I then felt my head being pulled onto someone's lap, and two pairs of hands holding me; one on each side. I didn't know who it was. I was too far lost. I was nearly dead.

"Lucy? What happened?" two voices choked with tears asked me. I could feel soft fur hugging my legs, and the voices came from down there. I knew who they were. Frosch and Lector. My best buddies.

"What happened to Lulu-chan/Luce!" two voices, unmistakably a man and a girl's, boomed. I knew who it was instantly. It was Minerva and Jiemma. Someone began stroking my hair, while the others spoke comforting words. I could hear Min-min rushing down the stairs, followed by Uncle Jiemma. Loud gasps were heard. "Lulu-chan/Luce! Who did this to you!?" They screamed, I just smiled, and then I realised something: they don't know.

"Nii-chan," I whispered, "Rufus-nii, where are you?" I spoke once more, my lip trembling for my older brother. I could hear several gasps, they all knew that I was too far gone if I couldn't see.

"L-Lucille! Stay with me Lucille! Don't leave me alone! You know how much it hurts!" he cried, his voice breaking.

"Gomen ne, nii-chan. I'm too far gone. I love you; I've loved you from the times in the mansion when you left, until now. Don't take revenge for what happened; I don't want that. Lisanna and Laxus are coming soon; they can tell you. Min-min I'm sorry. You're losing me. You were the best sister I've ever had. But Sting, Rogue you know I loved both of you, right? You guys were my best friends, and crushes; look after my keys, will you. Don't give them to anyone; keep them safe, please. I know you can do it." my breathing became shallower, and their cries became louder. I could hear the soft pitter patter of tears pouring on the ground. Everybody was crying. But the ones who were crying the loudest were my family and best friends. Rufus, Minerva, Sting, Rogue, Frosch, and Lector, their tears were like waterfalls. Never ending water falls.

* * *

**No one's POV**

Lucy stretched her hand up and brushed the tears from Rogue's face. Everybody knew that she was blind, they didn't know how, but, somehow, she knew they were all crying. Crying for her. "Don't cry anymore, guys. I love y-" but her sentence was cut off when her hand fell lifelessly to the ground. She was dead. Lucy was dead.

In that instant, a lightning bolt crashed through the doors; it was just in time to see Lucy's hand fall to the ground. The lightning bolt then closed the door, and changed. Into Laxus and Lisanna. The white haired mage looked at the scene, her eyes widening, and her legs buckling under the pressure; screams and wails for her big sister erupted from her mouth, as tears streamed down her face in a never ending waterfall. Laxus just stared at the scene, before scrunching up his fist and punching the wall. He punched it so hard that it began crack, and his fist began to bleed. After several more punches, he slumped down against the wall. He began to cry. Cry for his loss. Cry for his family. Cry for his sister. Cry for the short time he had with Lucy.

No one kicked them out for entering Sabertooth, rather, they invited them in. To let them see Lucy, and to cry together. They all knew that those 2 were the only ones, apart from Fairy Tail's Master, that still knew that she was there. Lucy was still in Rufus' lap, her arms being held by Sting and Rouge, her legs being wrapped by Lector and Frosch. Jiemma, Minerva, Orga, Lisanna, and Laxus were all kneeling by her sides. Everybody else just surrounded them in a big circle. Everybody had tears streaming down their faces. They couldn't help it. Not even Master. One of their family members had died, and they couldn't do anything to help.

After a while, Sting had asked Laxus and Lisanna what happened. They just shook their heads, saying they didn't want to relive such a painful memory. After much discussion, they decided to take Lucy, Laxus, and Lisanna's memories of the incident to get all points of views. When they watched them, they became enraged. They were all about to march over to Fairy Tail and murder them, Sting, Rogue, Minerva, Rufus, and Jiemma were the worst, but stopped for a while by little Frosch saying, "Fro doesn't think that Lucy would want that. She said _'Don't take revenge for what happened; I don't want that.' ._"

After that they argued that of course Lucy would want that, she doesn't want to hurt anyone. But what Frosch said next, stopped them completely. "Don't you know that Fro wants that too?! That Fro wants to hurt them for hurting Miss Lucy?! Fro just wants to respect Miss Lucy's wishes! Fro just wants to respect her." Frosch said, bawling.

"Gomenasai Frosch. We didn't know that." they all said kindly, even Jiemma and Minerva.

After that, they decided to plan the funeral for Lucy. They were planning to engrave the zodiac key patterns onto her tombstone, and bury her keys with her, on their request of course. They were in the middle of planning all of this, when the door slammed open.

There stood all of Fairy Tail.

"Where's Lucy?!" a pink haired, or what he calls salmon, boy growled.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story! I hope you like it, please read my others, and I'm sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors you might have found-I try hard to edit my work and I usually look over my stories to edit again when I find a mistake. Thank you if you have for followed, reviewed, and/or listed this story as one of your favourites-it means a lot to me!**


	4. Chapter 4:Their Realisation

**My Broken Heart Chapter 4**

**Their Realisation**

**No one's POV**

"Where's Lucy?!" a pink haired, or what he calls salmon, boy growled. No body answered, they were all too busy with the thought that the people who killed their sister, best friend, and daughter, were standing at the door demanding where she was.

"I'll ask again, where's Lucy?" he yelled, snapping them out of their trance. At the mention of her name, they began to cry and sob. All except for Sting, Rogue, Rufus, Lisanna and Laxus, they were furious.

"You have no right to say her name! No right to barge into here! No right to think about her! And most of all, you have no right to act like her family! No right at all! Not after you ignored her! Not after you killed her!" Sting, Rogue, and Rufus yelled. They were beyond furious. Rufus had just lost his sister, and Sting and Rogue had lost their love; it was just enough to make them go over the edge, and then Fairy Tail just had to burst thorough the doors.

"Don't act like her family you Saber-bastards! We may have been wrong, but she belongs to us! To Fairy Tail!" all of their members screamed. They didn't know how it was affecting the Sabertooth members. They had already lost her, and now they were expected to hand her over to the people who killed her? Why? Why must Fairy Tail be so ignorant?

"Just stop it Natsu. Just stop. Leave her family alone. They ARE her real family. You've hurt them enough. You made them lose her, and now you want them to give her to you? No Natsu, you can't do that. You can't kill her and then ask for her to come back when she's with her family. You just can't Natsu. She's always been loved by Sabertooth, so just leave. All of you. Fairy Tail has no place here." a soft voice spoke, Fairy Tail looked around until they found who spoke.

"Lisanna?" they asked in shock; she just nodded,

"Laxus is here as well." and with that, Laxus appeared.

"Lisanna is right,. What are you people doing here anyways? Didn't you **see** how **badly** you hurt Lucy?! Let alone Lisanna! Now you wanna hurt Sabertooth? The only guild that loved her?! **NO! I AM NOT GOING TO LET THAT HAPPEN!** Lucy was loved and cared for by these people while you ignored her; even during the Grand Magic Games, they snuck into her room to see her. You guys were all too busy partying. When you kicked Lucy out of her team, you didn't even listen to her, **or Lisanna**. Did you know they were just gonna form a team with me?! Huh?! But noo, of course you didn't! You didn't care what Lucy said. She was just a _'blonde bitch'_. She was nothing to you, but everything to them. Now, after they just lost her **because of you people**, you want to take her back? **NO! I WILL NOT LET THAT HAPPEN TO THE ONLY PEOPLE WHO CARED FOR LUCY!** To the only people who loved her." Laxus shouted, his fury leaking out in the growing bolts of electricity around him.

"Th-that's not what happened! We didn't do anything to her!" a petite, blue-haired bookworm screamed; most of Fairy Tail were on their knees crying already. Others, (Gray, Erza, Wendy, Natsu, Mira, Cana) were standing tall with Levy, despite the tears running down their faces.

"Oh really Levy? Don't you remember the time when Lucy tried to talk to you, you just turned away and said _'back off bitch'_? Or the time that she tried to give you her new chapter, you said _'why would I read that trash?'__._ Don't you remember Levy? Lucy did, and she spent endless nights crying in my arms about it." His disappointed tone and words made her scream and protest, but in the end, knowing that he was right, Levy fell to her knees sobbing.

"What about you Gray? Do you remember the time she tried to ask you something, you shoved her away and went to Juvia? Or the time where she tried to talk to you and you slapped her and said _'I have no time to deal with little sluts like you'_? Don't you remember? Don't you remember the heartbroken expression on her face that **you** caused." Laxus said, pain, grief, anger, and sadness leaked from his tone.

"St-stop it! We didn't do that!" they all cried, falling to their knees, joining the rocking Levy, and covering their ears; they could still hear every word though.

Laxus narrowed his eyes. "Oh you didn't, did you? You didn't hurt her **so badly**, that she began to cut? Oh yes she did! I'm pretty sure it started after you, Mira, told her, that sluts weren't welcome at the bar. She cut her arms 4 times. When Erza said that she wasn't nakama anymore, Lucy cut herself 6 times. The time that little Wendy told her that she was a whore and no longer a big sister, she cut herself 5 times. She cut herself 4 times for Gray. With Cana, she cut herself 7 times; Cana said that whores and sluts like Lucy should die. With Natsu, she cut herself 10 times; Natsu glared, and abused Lucy, she just couldn't take it anymore. All in all, there were 32 cuts in total, all scarring Lucy's perfect arms. Why didn't I stop it? I only found out after Natsu's cut, where I found her dying of blood loss on the floor of her apartment." Laxus didn't even need to hide his grief; his words were choked, and laced with sadness.

Fairy Tail was horrified. _'We didn't hurt her that much, did we?'_

"No! We didn't!" they screamed, although they knew he was speaking the truth.

They killed Lucy.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story! I hope you like it, please read my others, and I'm sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors you might have found-I try hard to edit my work and I usually look over my stories to edit again when I find a mistake. Thank you if you have for followed, reviewed, and/or listed this story as one of your favourites-it means a lot to me!**


	5. Chapter 5:My Angel

**My Broken Heart Chapter 5**

**My Angel**

**No one's POV**

As the facts hit them, they dropped to their knees, and curled up into balls, rocking back and forth; all were crying. The ones that tried to stand tall, were the worst; they knew what Laxus was talking about, and that he was telling the truth. They had all done that, (called her things that she wasn't, glared at her, turned away from her, told her to die) and yet they were still asking for her. Fairy Tail knew what Sabertooth, Lisanna, and Laxus were talking about know. But you know what? They still didn't want to give up. They still wanted her back. The people that killed her, eventually wanted her. They all stood up and began walking, very slowly, toward everyone else.

"Why?" a sobbing voice asked. "Why are you torturing us? Why did you scar her so badly, that she _tried _to die? Why did you hurt her so badly, that she _did_ die? Why Fairy Tail? Why did you take the _only_ person that brought warmth to us? Why did you take her away? You deny it, but you know that it's true. You killed her, but you ask for her back? Why Fairy Tail? Why must you torture us like this? You killed the only person that brought warmth to us. You killed our best friend. You killed our sister. You killed our family."

Fairy Tail couldn't see who was talking, but they knew that she was crying. Sabertooth could see who spoke. It was the girl, that loved Lucy the most. It was the girl, who smiled more when she was around. It was the girl, who Lucy called Min-min. It was Minerva-Lucy's sister and best friend.

"No! We did do that, but she belongs to us! We may have been wrong, but she's ours! She's Fairy Tail's!" someone choked out, grief and pain easily found in their voice. It was Wendy. The little girl that called her 'sister' a whore and no longer a big sister. The little girl that Lucy cried the hardest over. The little girl that told Lucy to die.

Sabertooth was shocked out of their grief. Fairy Tail had just realised what happened, but they still wanted her back, they still claimed that she was theirs. Sabertooth cried harder and harder making Sting, Rogue, Rufus, Lisanna and Laxus angrier. They couldn't believe that Fairy Tail still had the nerve to act like Lucy was their family; they clearly didn't treat her like it. They treated her like nothing, like trash found in the dump, like an annoying pest. Like an enemy.

Fairy Tail, seeing that Sabertooth wasn't going to move, ran forward and attacked. They went for everybody who was grieving first, stunning them all. Natsu's fire burnt everything, Mira, Erza, and Gray were breaking furniture, Cana was controlling the members, and Wendy was controlling all of the air around Sabertooth, suffocating them. They were letting out their grief by attacking the only people who loved Lucy. The only people who looked after her. The only people who treated her well.

Sting, Rogue, Rufus, Lisanna and Laxus screamed, their magical power coming out in a beam around them. The attackers stopped and turned towards them, their faces showing shock; their magical power was suffocating. All of a sudden, they began to chant and make special hand signs, their magical power swirling and making a barrier protecting Sabertooth.

_'I call to the angels in Heaven,_

_The demons in Hell,_

_Protect those who love and care,_

_For the one loved and cared,_

_Has been lost to betrayal and pain._

_I call upon the Heavenly Forces,_

_The Demonic Legions,_

_Aid me in my protection of myself and others,_

_**Aranoria Rufalia!**__'_

Any attack made was stopped and made a part of the barrier;nobody had seen this type of magic before. No one except the First Master Mavis, who was watching from the ceiling.

* * *

**Mavis POV**

_'It can't be! NO ONE can use this magic unless their TRUE magic is unleashed, and that will only happen if they went through extreme pain, sorrow, and betrayal. Nothi-wait. . . I know! They were defending Lucy, yet Fairy Tail still wanted her back, even though they lead her to her death. I still can't believe that they unlocked Aranoria Rufalia though! They are using that magic at it's highest stage; even the 10 Wizard Saints can't attempt doing even a little bit of that magic! Usually, using that magic for that long will kill or break someone, much like Iced Shell. . . I can't believe that Fairy Tail did that. . .The guild that I made. . .'_

**No one's POV**

It was beautiful; the barrier was made of light, shadows, ice, fire, lightning, darkness, and everything else, all swirled together, forming a barrier around Sabertooth; Fairy Tail couldn't touch them. After a few minutes of trying to attack them, Fairy Tail gave up; only to be hit with balls of magical energy fired from the barrier. Fairy Tail was losing, their spirit and power draining out of them. Sabertooth was just ready to attack, when a golden light shone in the middle of the guild, breaking the barrier and healing everyone. A beautiful figure emerged. Chocolate brown eyes, a radiant smile, beautiful, yet scarred, arms, blonde hair, and. . .angel wings! Everybody knew her, yet they were stunned. She was an angel.

"Stop fighting. I told you not to because you'll all get hurt, and you'll probably end up trying to follow where I went. To Heaven."

Lucy Auroria Heartfilia was an angel.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story! I hope you like it, please read my others, and I'm sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors you might have found-I try hard to edit my work and I usually look over my stories to edit again when I find a mistake. Thank you if you have for followed, reviewed, and/or listed this story as one of your favourites-it means a lot to me!**


	6. Chapter 6:Epilogue

**My Broken Heart**

**Epilogue**

**No one's POV**

"NOOOOOOO!" The ear piercing shriek was heard by many in the battlefield, but no one could do anything as the large ball of darkness hurled towards them; it was Acnologia all over again. After the encounter with Lucy, Fairy Tail had left, building a friendship between Sabertooth and them. A few years later, disaster struck. Sabertooth had been over at Fairy Tail to reminisce, when an earthquake tore apart the ground to reveal the rotting demons beneath. No one knew how to deal with the demons, their attacks had bounced right off and came back at them, greatly injuring many.

* * *

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Hoshizoru, what did I say about attacking my friends?" A soft voice echoed through the battlefield bringing along a soft light that diminished the darkness, and astounded the mages. They never knew she would come back, much less save them.

A soft whimpering was heard, astonishing everyone; it was the beast, the beast that was just roaring louder than a dragon, was now reduced to whimpering. As they strained harder to hear, they realised it was talking. TALKING?!

"Lulu-chan, I'm sorry! Hell's time is different, remember? 1 day there equals, like, 1 and a half years there!" _Wooah, it's like the Celestial Spirit Realm multiplied by three! Wait, Hell?!_

"I know that! What do you think was the first thing I learnt when I became a Hell angel?!" _Hell angel? What's that? An why is Lucy one of them?!_

"Hehe, sorry! But anyways, we still thought it was when they hurt you, and we wanted to get them back. I was just sent to cause destruction, it was a vote!" _Really? He's whining to Lucy? Wait, LUCY? Why Lucy?_

"Yes, but you went along with it didn't you? And I remember giving strict orders not to attack them!" Soon, the light evaporated, leaving a beautiful blonde with angel wings. Everybody thought that Lucy looked as beautiful as before, except for the fact that her wings were different. On the rim, they were black; her wings used to be pure white from end to end. Everybody wondered why until they realised it; Lucy was a Heaven AND a Hell angel. The black classified her as Hell's, while her appearance made her Heaven's. She was the reason for balance everyone realised.

A large breath was sucked in, probably the demon equivalent of a yawn. "Don't you give me that, mister! I have the power to tell Mary, and you know how she is!" _Mary? Who's Mary? And...Why are they fighting?_

* * *

All the while, Fairy Tail and Sabertooth watched as the two bickered, the skies turned from purple to blue once more, and the figures slowly disappeared in bursts of white and black light. When they disappeared, Sting and Natsu turned around.

"What the hell just happened?"

A strong masculine laugh erupted from the lightning dragon slayer.

"My sister happened. She saved us all."

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story! I hope you like it, please read my others, and I'm sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors you might have found-I try hard to edit my work and I usually look over my stories to edit again when I find a mistake. Thank you if you have for followed, reviewed, and/or listed this story as one of your favourites-it means a lot to me!**


End file.
